Dad's Promotion
by Saturngurl
Summary: Lizzie's dad get's a promotion! But it's in Florida!! The McGuires have to leave California, in order for Sam to get the job. In those last days in Cali, Lizzie does bold and fun things she always wanted to do.
1. Let's Buy This and That

A/N: This is my first story I wrote in fanfaction.net. I have no connection with Disney at all. The setting is in California, since I don't know what the real place is in the show. Enjoy!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE ONE  
  
(Setting: At home in the morning. Lizzie and Matt eating breakfast getting ready for school)  
  
(Sam and Jo McGuire (Lizzie's parents) come in the kitchen)  
  
Jo: So, who was that on the phone?  
  
Sam: Oh, it was my boss. He said that there will be a promotion for one of his, so called employees. We're all going to have to meet at his office at 9 am. (Saying w/ a disappointed face)  
  
(Lizzie and Matt starting to listen to their parents' conversation)  
  
Matt: Uh, dad...(starts giggling) you are one of his employees!  
  
Lizzie: (Ignoring Matt) Why do you look so disappointed Dad? I know you'll get the promotion. I know you will.  
  
Sam: (sigh) Thanks Lizzie. Let's hope so. If I do, I'll get a better salary! I can buy a bigger television...oh! I can also buy a new car. And hey Matt! I can also buy you Playstation 2 and the X Box you always wanted.  
  
Matt: (Grinning at Lizzie) Hah!  
  
Sam: (Starting to talk faster) and while we're at it, I'll buy a mansio-  
  
Lizzie: (Mouth wide open) Dad!! What about me?   
  
Sam: Oh sorry Lizzie. I'll buy you a..  
  
Jo: Sam! Your Dad didn't get the promotion yet kids. So don't get your hopes up. (Looks at the clock) Oh! Look at the time, you kids better be going to school. And Sam, you better be going to work.  
  
Lizzie and Matt: (Getting up from their seats and getting their backpacks) OK. Bye Mom, bye Dad! (Going to front door)  
  
Jo and Sam: Bye Kids.  
  
Jo: Behave in school, and I mean both of you. Especially you Matt!   
  
Matt: OK Mom!! (Shouting with a frowning face, already leaving the house)  
  
Lizzie: (almost leaving the house, then stops walking) Oh Dad. By the way...good luck with the promotion! (Leaves the house and closes the front door)  
  
Sam: (sigh) Thanks Lizzie. I sure need it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How is the first chapter?? Please R/R I hope you all liked it!! Chapter 2 will be coming up soon. Thanks for reading! 


	2. The Discussion

SCENE TWO  
  
(Setting: Lizzie at school, getting her things from her locker.)  
  
Gordo and Miranda: (Walks up to Lizzie) Hey Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: (Turns around to talk to Gordo and Miranda) Oh, hey guys. What's up?  
  
Miranda: Well, Ethan looks so cute today! I mean he looks cute everyday, but today...wow! (Smiles)  
  
Lizzie: (Smiles) Totally!  
  
Gordo: (Bored face) Enough about Ethan, I've been hearing how cute he is every single day! Can't you guys talk about something else for once?  
  
Lizzie: Sorry Gordo, it's just that he is so cute!! Ah!  
  
Gordo: There you go again with the cute stuff.  
  
Miranda: Hey, we can't help it. We're girls!  
  
Lizzie: Yea! Well Gordo, for your information, I do have something to talk about that's not about Ethan the cutie! (Grins)  
  
Miranda: Really what is it?  
  
Gordo: Go on...  
  
Lizzie: Well, this morning at home, my Dad was all worried and disappointed about a promotion his boss is going to give to one of his employees. He thinks that, well he says he knows that he won't get it. I kind of feel bad for him.  
  
Miranda: (With a confused face) I have no idea.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, when is he going to find out if he got it or not?   
  
Lizzie: Today. When I get home, he'll already find out.  
  
Gordo: Do you want him to get it?  
  
Lizzie: Well, yea! He was waiting for this for quite a while now Gordo.  
  
Miranda: Let's hope he gets it.  
  
(The school bell rings)  
  
Lizzie: Oh, we better be going to class. (Closes locker)  
  
Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie: (Walks to class)  
  
  
SCENE THREE  
  
(Setting: Lizzie just arrived at home from school)  
  
Lizzie: (Closes front door) I'm home!  
  
Sam: (Shouts from living room) Lizzie come to the living room.  
  
Lizzie: (Goes to living room. Sees her Dad sitting on the couch next to Matt and her Mom. Sits next to her Mom) So, um, did you..  
  
Sam: I'm just about to tell everyone. I got the promotion! (Saying with a disappointed face)  
  
Jo: Congratulations hunny! (Smiles)  
  
Lizzie: Wow, cool Dad!   
  
Matt: Yea! (Whispers to himself) Hello Playstation 2 and X box! Your daddy's here! He he...  
  
Lizzie: Um, Dad...I thought you wanted this. Why are you looking so, um...  
  
Matt: Dull! (Saying with a confused face)  
  
Lizzie: (Rolls eyes)  
  
Jo: Sam...what's wrong?  
  
Sam: (Sigh) We have to...  
  
Lizzie: What Dad?  
  
Sam: (Sigh) (Closes eyes) We have to move to Florida! (Opens eyes then close them again)  
  
Matt and Lizzie: What!  
  
Jo: Really?  
  
Matt: What!! Why!   
  
Sam: Well I thought everyone wanted me to get this promotion! It takes place in Florida! (Opens eyes)  
  
Matt: Dad! Lanny needs me! We're a team!  
  
Lizzie: Dad! What about Gordo and Miranda! I can't just abandon them! Mom!!  
  
Jo: Lizzie, Matt. Calm down. We're going to settle this. Now, Sam, do you really want to go to Florida? What about your kids?  
  
Sam: I don't want to go to Florida. I want to stay here. Maybe Florida won't be that bad. Kids, I know this is hard for both of you. Please, let's give this promotion a chance. I'm sorry.  
  
Matt: (Leaves living room and heads upstairs)  
  
Jo: Matt  
  
Sam: This is awful.  
  
Lizzie: Dad, um I uh kind of understand. But I'm really going to miss it here. I'm going to miss Gordo and Miranda even more. Since, well you really want this, I'll uh give it a shot. But it's going to be quite hard for me to get use to Florida. (Saying with a sad face)  
  
Sam: Lizzie you don't have to say that.  
  
Lizzie: No, it's OK. I'm uh going to do my homework now. (Leaves living room. Goes upstairs to room)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if this chapter is long. I hope you all like it! Chapter 3 is coming up soon! Thanks to the people who reviewed my story!! It's appreciated. Please R/R, thanks! 


	3. Clearing It Up

SCENE FOUR  
  
(Setting: Lizzie's in her bedroom, doing her homework on her desk. Her dad knocks on her bedroom door)  
  
Sam: Lizzie, can I come in?  
  
Lizzie: (Sigh) Sure Dad.  
  
Sam: (Goes in the bedroom. Sits on the bed.) Lizzie, we have to talk about this promotion.   
  
Lizzie: (Stops doing homework. Turns chair around to face her Dad) Where, where's Mom? She's usually the one who comes up here and talks it out.   
  
Sam: Well, I told your Mom, that this is between you and me.  
  
Lizzie: (Nods head)  
  
Sam: We have to clear this up.  
  
Lizzie: What is there to clear up? I understand that you wanted this, and you can only get this if we all move to Florida. (Sigh) I mean, what else is there to say? I'm going to miss it here, and all of this, happened so...  
  
Sam: Fast. I know Lizzie. But if you don't want me to take this promotion, I understand. I can cancel it.  
  
Lizzie: (Thinking to herself) Hey why not? Dad is offering me. But maybe Florida won't be that bad. Gordo and Miranda can even visit me. (Talks to her Dad) (Sigh) Um, Dad, I'll, um uh... let's give it a try.  
  
Sam: Are you sure?  
  
Lizzie: Yes I am...I think. (Shakes head) Yes, I am sure. (Gives a satisfying smile)  
  
Sam: (Hugs Lizzie tightly.) We'll be OK.  
  
Lizzie: Whoa, Dad! Don't get too touching! I can't breathe! (Tongue hanging out of mouth)  
  
Sam: Oh sorry Lizzie. (Stops hugging Lizzie)  
  
Lizzie: (Gives a breath) Dad, um how many more days are we going to stay here in California?  
  
Sam: We have until next Sunday. Today is Monday, so 13 more days left.  
  
Lizzie: Oh OK. (Looks down on the ground) This is going to be pretty hard to tell Gordo and Miranda. But I'll tell them tomorrow, separately. (Saying with a frown face) I'm really going to miss them. (Silent for 10 seconds. Looks up at her Dad) Um, well, I have to finish my homework.  
  
Sam: OK, I'll leave you alone. I'll talk to Matt now. (Starts to leave room) Lizzie, again I'm sorry.  
  
Lizzie: It's OK Dad. (Turns her chair around and continues to do her homework)  
  
Sam: (Closes Lizzie's bedroom door. Walks to Matt's bedroom and goes inside.) Matt.  
  
Matt: (Laying on bed and ignoring his Dad)  
  
Sam: Matt, please don't ignore me. C'mon we're the hip hoppers!  
  
Matt: (Gets up and sits on bed. Looks at his Dad. Gives him a weird face)   
  
Sam: Cool guys. The two who can handle anything and everything.  
  
Matt: Dad, I don't want to move.  
  
Sam: I know. You like your school, you get along with everyone here, and well you're popular.  
  
Matt: No, no, and (Smiles) well...kind of! (Shakes head and give a sad face) Anyways, I just don't want to leave Lanny. No one will share the same friendship that we had together. I want to give Florida a try, but Lanny is my pal, my bud, my backup, and my friend.   
  
Sam: I'm sorry. Tell you what! He can come visit us in Florida. Anytime he wants!  
  
Matt: I got a better idea! Dad...um is it possible, well can you and Mom adopt Lanny? (Gives a big smile)  
  
Sam: Uh, sorry. Can't do that.   
  
Matt: (Sigh) OK. So Lanny can visit me anytime?  
  
Sam: Yea! As long as his parents say yes.  
  
Matt: Thanks dad. I kind of feel better. I'd feel even better if you agreed to adopt him.  
  
Sam: That's OK, this is fine.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How is the third chapter? Chapter 4 is coming up soon! Please R/R. Thanks! 


	4. Telling The Teacher

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! : D  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE FIVE  
  
(Setting: The Next Day, Lizzie in class, not paying attention. The teacher talking about World War 2)  
  
* 12 More Days Left Until Move *  
  
Teacher: During the War, Germans Stalag Luft I put 8,939 Allied Airmen into captivity.  
  
Lizzie: (Thinking to herself) I'm going to move. I can't believe I'm moving. I'm going to leave all of this. (Sigh)  
  
Teacher: Now, tell me one of you. When did World War 2 start?  
  
(No one raising his or her hands except Gordo.)  
  
Teacher: Hmm, let me see. Uh...   
  
Lizzie: (Still thinking to herself) What about Miranda... and Gordo!  
  
Teacher: (Looks at Lizzie and smiles) Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: (Becomes surprised)  
  
Teacher: Lizzie, when did World War 2 start?  
  
Lizzie: (Stops thinking to herself) Uh, um, oh...(Gets nervous)  
  
Teacher: You should remember. I told the date before I talked about the 8,939 Allied Airmen who went in captivity.  
  
Lizzie: Oh yea, right! Those airmen. (Pretends to laugh) Um, uh I...I think it's um...  
  
Teacher: Well if you know the answer, say it. You do know the answer right?  
  
Lizzie: (Gives a worried face) Um, no. I wasn't...I...I wasn't paying attention really.  
  
Teacher: (Sigh) The answer is September 15, 1939. Lizzie, I will see you after class.  
  
Miranda and Gordo: (Turns to Lizzie and gives her an "I'm Sorry Face")  
  
Lizzie: (Sigh) (Puts head down on desk)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE SIX  
  
(Setting: Class just finished, the teacher sitting near her desk. Lizzie walking up to her teacher, while Gordo and Miranda wait outside class for Lizzie)  
  
Lizzie: (Sigh) I...I can explain.  
  
Teacher: Lizzie, I can see that you aren't paying attention in class. Now, if you give me a good explanation, I'll let you go.  
  
Lizzie: Actually I do, I think. Well um I just found out that my Dad got a promotion in his work, but we have to move to Florida. And I'm just surprised, and worried. I feel sad that I'm going to leave California, including Gordo and Miranda! So today in class I just, just kept on thinking about this. You can um say that I wasn't paying attention.  
  
Teacher: Well Lizzie, that's a good explanation. Tell you what. I'll let you go. Don't worry about Florida; it's going to be great. Gordo and Miranda can even write to you. Everything will be fine...just wondering, when are you leaving California?  
  
Lizzie: I hope so. I'm leaving next Sunday. (Saying with a sad face)  
  
Teacher: Oh OK. I'm sorry that I got you embarrass in front of the whole class. Well I'll sure miss you. I know a lot of your classmates will miss you too.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks.  
  
Teacher: You may go now.  
  
Lizzie: (Leaves classroom)  
  
(Miranda and Gordo see Lizzie and go talks to her)  
  
Gordo: Lizzie...what was that all about?  
  
Lizzie: What do you mean? (Pretending not to know anything about what just happened)  
  
Miranda: Uh, Lizzie. What just happened with you and the teacher?  
  
Lizzie: Oh that!  
  
Miranda and Gordo: (Nods head)  
  
Lizzie: Nothing important. She said that she forgives me for not paying attention in class.  
  
Miranda: That's it?  
  
Lizzie: Uh huh.  
  
Miranda: Why weren't you paying attention in class?  
  
Lizzie: Um, well, uh...I was thinking about Ethan! (Saying with a short grin)  
  
Gordo: (Gives a jealous face) Lizzie, it seems like you're hiding something.  
  
Lizzie: (Laughs) Why would I be hiding something?  
  
Gordo: I don't know it just seems like it.  
  
Miranda: (Lightly hits Gordo's shoulder) Lizzie's not hiding something. If she were she'd tell us sooner or later. Right Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Yea...  
  
Gordo: OK, whatever you say. Anyways, we all better be going to lunch. I'm hungry!  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: OK  
  
Gordo: (Walks toward the cafeteria)  
  
(Lizzie and Miranda follows Gordo until Lizzie stops with Miranda stopping with her)  
  
Miranda: What is it Lizzie? Aren't you hungry?  
  
Lizzie: Yea, I am. I just want to tell you something.   
  
Miranda: Sure...  
  
Lizzie: Can you meet me at the Digital Bean later on?  
  
Miranda: Sure, with Gordo too right?  
  
Lizzie: Um no, just you and me. Don't tell Gordo about this. I got to tell you something important first. I'll tell him later.  
  
Miranda: (Gives a suspicious look) Well...OK! Now...(Grabs Lizzie's arm and pulls her to the cafeteria) let's eat!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey, thanks for reading Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 5 is coming up! Please continue to R/R. Thanks again! 


	5. Telling Miranda

A/N: Thanks again to the people who reviewed! You make me so happy!:)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE SEVEN  
  
(Setting: School ended. Lizzie in the Digital Bean, sitting on a seat, drinking water, waiting for Miranda)  
  
Lizzie: (Drinks more water, then stops. Puts the glass on table. Talking to herself) I am so nervous, but why?   
  
(Miranda walks in the Digital Bean and walks over to Lizzie.)  
  
Lizzie: (Still talking to herself not seeing Miranda) Uh! I'm in so much torture!   
  
Miranda: (Sits down on a seat next to Lizzie) Why are you in so much torture?  
  
Lizzie: (Gasp) Oh! Miranda! (Pretends to laugh) You're here!  
  
Miranda: Yea...so, why are you in so much torture?  
  
Lizzie: Um, well, I... see I was about to tell you.  
  
Miranda: OK. (Waiting for Lizzie to tell her. Looks around the Digital Bean waiting for an answer. 5 seconds passed. Starts talking)... Lizzie, it won't be that hard to tell me, unless it's really bad for my sake!  
  
Lizzie: Well, um I think it is I mean I know it is! It's also bad for Gordo.  
  
Miranda: OK, but it would be even worse if you don't say it at all!  
  
Lizzie: OK, OK, OK. I'll tell you. Miranda, I...I, I'm going to move in 12 days!  
  
Miranda: You're going to move in a new house? Wow that is so cool!! I'd love to see it! (Smiles)   
  
Lizzie: (Stares at Miranda while talking to her) No, no, no. (Sigh) I'm going to move in a new house...but in a different state. (Stops staring)  
  
Miranda: (Shocked) Wha, what? (Looks at Lizzie's face and realizes that she isn't joking) WHY!?!  
  
Lizzie: Well, um my Dad got that promotion from work, and we have to move to Florida. (Saying an unhappy face)  
  
Miranda: (Mouth wide open. Staring at the floor) this can't be happening...  
  
Lizzie: I'm so sorry Miranda...I'm really going to miss (Few tears drop down from Lizzie's eyes)...you.  
  
Miranda: (Looks at Lizzie) (Sigh) I'm, I'm really going to miss you!! (Many tears drop down from Miranda's eyes)  
  
(Lizzie and Miranda hug each other)  
  
Miranda: (Still hugging Lizzie) How do you think Gordo will react about this, since you knew each other, well your whole lives? (Stops hugging Lizzie)  
  
Lizzie: (Looks down on the floor) I don't know...(Saying with a sad face)  
  
Miranda: (Sigh) Can't your Dad cancel this?  
  
Lizzie: Yea, I think. But he seems to really want this.  
  
Miranda: Oh OK...I understand.  
  
Lizzie: He said you could visit me anytime you want, if your parents say it's OK. We can even write to each other!  
  
Miranda: (Wipes tears) Yea (Smiles) that would be cool.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks Miranda for understanding, and making this kind of easy for me to tell you.  
  
Miranda: (Gives Lizzie a 'Your welcome smile')... Best Friends Forever! (Smiles)  
  
Lizzie: (Smiles) Best Friends Forever! (Hugs Miranda)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE EIGHT  
  
(Setting: Lizzie just arrived at home from the Digital Bean. Her Mom is in the kitchen slicing vegetables. Lizzie walks in to talk to her Mom)  
  
Jo: (Slicing carrots) Hey Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Mom. (Walks over to her Mom) Mom...I told Miranda about the move.  
  
Jo: (Stops slicing) Really? How did she take it?  
  
Lizzie: Well, she cried, but she understood everything. (Grins)  
  
Jo: (Smiles) That's great hunny! (Continues slicing)  
  
Lizzie: But I didn't tell Gordo yet.  
  
Jo: (Stops slicing) Oh, well Lizzie. You have to tell him. You both known each other since you were in diapers. This is going to be very important.  
  
Lizzie: Uh, yea...I know. (Sigh) When should I tell him?  
  
Jo: Well, now. You got to.  
  
Lizzie: OK...but where?   
  
Jo: Well here, at the backyard. I promise! Matt, your Dad, and I won't distract the two of you.   
  
Lizzie: How should I tell him?  
  
Jo: The same way you explained it to Miranda. Not that hard.  
  
Lizzie: But, but, Miranda's a girl! Gordo's a boy, and I'm going to feel kind of awkward.  
  
Jo: Yes. Miranda is a girl, and yes Gordo is a boy, but he is also one of your best friends.  
  
Lizzie: I know...thanks Mom. (Saying with a lonely tone)  
  
Jo: Your welcome hunny.  
  
Lizzie: I better go call him now.  
  
(Lizzie leaves the kitchen, going to her room to use her phone to call Gordo. Her Mom continues to slice vegetables)  
  
Lizzie: (In her room, using the phone, waiting for Gordo to answer)  
  
Gordo: * Ring! Ring...Ring! * Hello?  
  
Lizzie: Oh, hey Gordo!  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie! What's up?  
  
Lizzie: Um, Gordo...can you come over to my house right now? I have to tell you something important.  
  
Gordo: Oh...OK.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks. It's only going to be you and me. I already told Miranda just today at the Digital Bean.  
  
Gordo: How come you didn't tell it to me along with Miranda?  
  
Lizzie: Well, it seems kind of hard to tell two people at the same time.  
  
Gordo: Um, OK. I'll see you at your house.  
  
Lizzie: K, bye.  
  
Gordo: Bye.  
  
(Lizzie and Gordo hang up their phones)  
  
Lizzie: (Sigh)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter! Chapter 6 is coming up! It's Gordo's turn! Please R/R, thank you. :) 


	6. Gordo's Turn

SCENE NINE  
  
(Setting: Lizzie going downstairs seeing Matt, explaining Lanny about the move, outside in front of the house)  
  
Matt: So Lanny you're OK with this?  
  
Lanny: (Nods head)  
  
Matt: Thanks.  
  
Lanny: (Looks at Matt)...............  
  
Matt: That's a great idea! You can tell you parents that you should move to Florida too!   
  
Lizzie: (Looks at Matt with a weird face)  
  
Lanny: (Continues to look at Matt)..................  
  
Matt: I'm going to miss you too Lanny. (Sigh) C'mon let's go play outside or something.  
  
Lanny: (Nods head)  
  
Matt: (Sees Lizzie) Lizzie, we're going to stay outside for a while. Can you tell Mom?  
  
Lizzie: Why? I'm not your slave!  
  
Matt: Fine... (Sigh) I guess Lanny and I have to stay in HERE. What should we do in HERE, Lanny?  
  
Lizzie: (Looks at Lanny)  
  
Lanny: (Smiles at Matt)...............  
  
Matt: Bugging Lizzie does sound fun! (Smiles to Lizzie)  
  
Lizzie: (Mouth wide open) Uh! Fine! I'll go tell Mom!  
  
Matt: Thank you Lizzie. You are a kind sister.  
  
Lizzie: (Rolls eyes)  
  
(Matt and Lanny stay outside, while Lizzie tells her Mom)  
  
Lizzie: Mom, Matt and Lanny are going to stay outside for a while.  
  
Jo: Oh OK...doing what?  
  
Lizzie: Rob a bank, let all those people in jail get loose, scare animals...   
  
Jo: Really Lizzie...  
  
Lizzie: I don't know! You know Mom...Matt and I don't talk about that kind of stuff. We're siblings, and that's it. And Lanny, well...I do NOT understand him at all.  
  
Jo: (Looks at Lizzie) Did you call Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: Yea. He should be arriving soon. I'll just go wait and...  
  
(The doorbell rings)  
  
Lizzie: Never mind. I'll get it. (Goes to front door and opens it.)  
  
Gordo: Hi Lizzie  
  
Lizzie: Hey. Come in.  
  
Gordo: (Comes in and sees Lizzie's Mom) Hi Mrs. McGuire.  
  
Jo: Hello Gordo. (Looks at Lizzie)  
  
Lizzie:...Oh right! Um, Gordo, can we talk in the backyard.  
  
Gordo: Sure.  
  
(Lizzie and Gordo go in the backyard. Both sits on a chair placed on the grass)  
  
Gordo: So, what do you want to tell me?  
  
Lizzie: Well this is going to be kind of hard. And well, this is the real reason I wasn't paying attention in class today.  
  
Gordo: Oh...  
  
Lizzie: (Sigh)  
  
Gordo: Lizzie are you OK?   
  
Lizzie: Um, yea. No! I mean... I don't know.  
  
Gordo: (Gives a worried face)  
  
Lizzie: Gordo...I'm moving! I'm, I'm leaving California! I'm going to Florida!  
  
Gordo: (Looks at the grass staying silent)  
  
Lizzie: (Looks at Gordo with a sorry face) I'm moving because...  
  
Gordo: Your Dad got the promotion? (Still looking at the grass)  
  
Lizzie: Yea...and, and he really seems to want this. I just couldn't, couldn't...  
  
Gordo: Tell him to cancel it? (Still looking at the grass)  
  
Lizzie: Yea. (Looks at Gordo)  
  
(Lizzie and Gordo stay silent for about 10 seconds)  
  
Lizzie: (Looks at the grass)  
  
Gordo: (Looks at Lizzie) Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: (Looks at Gordo) Yea?  
  
Gordo: I'm (Sigh) I'm going to really miss you. (Sounding like he's about to cry)  
  
Lizzie: (Smiles) I'm going to really miss you.  
  
Gordo: Yea, but you're going to miss Ethan more than me. (Saying with a disappointed face, but pretends to laugh)  
  
Lizzie: No... I'm...I'm going to miss you more. (Smiles at Gordo)  
  
Gordo: (Gives Lizzie a little grin) I wish you wouldn't move.  
  
Lizzie: Me too...  
  
Gordo:...when are you leaving?  
  
Lizzie: Next Sunday. (Saying with a worried face)  
  
Gordo: Oh...(Looks at Lizzie in a different way, then hugs her)  
  
Lizzie: (Shocked that Gordo is hugging her, but hugs him too)  
  
Gordo: Lizzie...(Still hugging her) will you remember me?  
  
Lizzie: (Stops hugging Gordo) Of course Gordo! You are my best friend...and you'll always be my best friend.  
  
Gordo: (Smiles)... I'll remember you too.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if this chapter was kind of short. This chapter was basically Gordo's turn. I hope you all liked it! More action, some tricks, humiliation, and secrets on the following chapters! Please R/R...thanks. 


	7. Defending...Confessing

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE TEN  
  
(Setting: The Next Day. Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda eat lunch in the cafeteria)  
  
* 11 More Days Left Until Move *  
  
Miranda: So, what are you going to do in these last days in California?  
  
Lizzie:...I don't know.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie. Maybe you can do something daring for a change and don't care what other people think of you.  
  
Lizzie: Hey. That does sound fun. Should I?  
  
Gordo and Miranda: (Nods Head)  
  
Lizzie: Coolie...Maybe I should start...  
  
(Kate walks toward Lizzie)  
  
Kate: Lizzie! I heard you're going to move...that is so exciting.  
  
Lizzie: (Thinking to herself)...now. (Smiles and talks to Kate) Yea. I'm so sad leaving all this behind (Looks unhappy)...but um, well... I'm so happy that I'm leaving you Kate. (Smiles at Kate) (Sighs with proud ness)  
  
Kate: Uh! Whatever. I can get Ethan easily anyways.  
  
Lizzie: (Looks at Ethan eating, with a disappointed face, then looks back at Kate) I thought you already got him. (Pretends to laugh) You still didn't get him yet? Even though you pretend to be sweet to him all the time? (Grins)  
  
Kate: (Ignoring Lizzie) At least I'm popular, not like some people over here.  
  
Miranda: (Rolls eyes) Being popular is stupid. (Lying)  
  
Lizzie: (Looks at Ethan again) Well, there...there are other guys out there who are cute like Ethan or even cuter.  
  
Kate: Like whom? Larry Tudgeman? (Laughs)  
  
Lizzie: (Rolls eyes) (Looks at Gordo) Uh Gordo for example...  
  
Gordo: (Shocked)  
  
Miranda: (Smiles at Gordo)  
  
Lizzie: Brooke went out with him cause she liked him for him. So that shows that she thinks Gordo is cute and perfect...(Saying with a quiet voice)  
  
Kate: Whatever! Brooke was out of her mind back then, she didn't know what she was doing.  
  
Lizzie: No! (Raising her voice) Gordo is good enough for any girl.  
  
Gordo: (Looks at Lizzie with an amazed face)  
  
Kate: (Laughs) Not for me! You think he's cute don't you? (Laughs more)  
  
Lizzie: Um...uh...(Turns to Gordo) Yea...I think he's cute.  
  
Gordo: You're just saying that because I'm your friend.  
  
Kate: (Laughs hard and harder.........then suddenly snorts very loud)  
  
(People in the cafeteria stops eating, and turns to Kate silently)  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda: (Looks at Kate trying not to laugh)  
  
Kate: Uh! Losers! (Walks away)  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda: (Laughs out loud)  
  
Lizzie: Ha ha! I can't believe I defended myself! To Kate! It felt good! (Continues to laugh)  
  
Miranda: Yea, and I almost believed you when you said Gordo was cute.  
  
Gordo: (Has a unhappy face)  
  
Lizzie: (Looks at Gordo) No, um really Miranda. I DO think Gordo is... cute.  
  
Gordo: (Smiles at Lizzie)  
  
Miranda: OK... whatever you say Lizzie. (Saying with a freaked out face, then laughs again.)   
  
Lizzie: Oh! I want to do something daring again. What should I do?  
  
Miranda: Oh...I know! Confess to Ethan that you have a crush on him!  
  
Lizzie: (Gasp) I, I, I can't do that!  
  
Gordo: Why not? You're leaving anyways.  
  
Lizzie: (Looks at Ethan far away) But I have 11 more days left!   
  
Miranda: C'mon Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: (Sigh) (Still looking at Ethan) I should do it...I'm going to do it now!  
  
Miranda: Really?  
  
Lizzie: Really! (Saying with a confident voice)  
  
Gordo: Now?  
  
Lizzie: Now! (Still with a confident voice)  
  
(Gordo and Miranda wait for Lizzie to stand up and walk to Ethan)  
  
Miranda:... Uh, Lizzie...you're still here...  
  
Lizzie: (Looks at Ethan) I am? I thought I was moving!  
  
Gordo and Miranda: (Looks at each other and pulls Lizzie up. Drags her close to Ethan and pushes her closer. Goes back to their table to listen)  
  
Ethan: (Sees Lizzie) Yo Lizzie! What's up?  
  
Lizzie: Uh...ummm...the sky. (Stares at Ethan while pointing up at the ceiling)  
  
Miranda: (Hits her forehead)  
  
Lizzie: An...ehh...and airplanes, and birds, the clouds, butterflies, kites...(Still staring at Ethan)  
  
Ethan: Yea...(Saying with a confused face)  
  
Miranda: (Throws a cookie at Lizzie's head)  
  
Lizzie: Ow... Oh! (Cookie lands on table) Nothing, nothing is up! (Laughs) I was only joking about those birds and stuff. (Gives an embarrass smile)  
  
Ethan: Oh...I don't get it. (Sees the cookie, and eats it)  
  
Gordo: (Gives a weird face)  
  
Lizzie: Um...Ethan, can, can I talk to you alone for a second?  
  
Ethan: Sure...(Looks around) we can talk here...  
  
Lizzie: OK...(Sits next to Ethan) Ethan...I, I, I like you!  
  
Miranda: (Mouth wide open, along with a smile)  
  
Ethan: Lizzie! I uh like you too...   
  
Lizzie: No! I mean I like you, like you.  
  
Ethan: Oh...I get it... but hey Liz, I don't like you that way. (Shrugs) Sorry Lizzie.   
  
Lizzie: (Looks disappointed) Oh...yea I uh understand. Well um I have to go now.  
  
Ethan: OK, only friends though. Peace out Lizzie!  
  
Gordo and Miranda: (Looks sad)  
  
Lizzie: (Walks back to Gordo and Miranda) Well...I did it.  
  
Miranda: I'm so sorry Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: Are you OK?  
  
Lizzie: (Sigh) (Looks at Ethan) I'm kind of lone-...I'm...(Sigh) I'm OK...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you all like this chapter! Chapter 8 is coming...please R/R thank you. :) 


	8. The Fight

SCENE ELEVEN  
  
(Setting: School just ended, everyone walking out of school. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo walk together. Kate and Claire walk toward Lizzie)  
  
Kate: Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: (Sigh) (Turns around to Kate and Claire. Miranda and Gordo do the same) What Kate?  
  
Kate: Oh...nothing! You can go on...  
  
Claire: (Giggles)  
  
Miranda and Gordo: (Miranda looks at Kate suspiciously while Gordo does the same to Claire)  
  
Lizzie: C'mon guys.  
  
(Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda turn around and walk forward)  
  
Claire: (Pulls a bucket of red paint that was in front of the school. Gives the bucket to Kate)  
  
Kate: (Carries the bucket, and pours the red paint on Lizzie) (Smiles)  
  
Lizzie: (Shouts)  
  
(Everyone outside from school stops walking and stares at Lizzie and Kate)  
  
Kate: Oh gosh! I am so sorry Lizzie. Claire and I were going to use this paint for a project and um uh it was so heavy to carry, that I accidentally spilled it on you!  
  
(Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda turn to face them)  
  
Claire: (Trying to hold her laugh)  
  
Kate: You look...pretty. Pretty Messy! (Smiles)  
  
Lizzie: Oh! (Thinking to herself) This is enough from Kate! (Talks to Kate) Well, then let me just give you your paint BACK! (Runs to Kate, gets hold of her shoulders while pushing her)  
  
Gordo, Miranda, Claire: (Backs away. Mouths open wide)  
  
(A crowd creates around Lizzie and Kate, shouting, "Fight, Fight, Fight!"  
  
Kate: Uh! (Pulls Lizzie's hair)  
  
Ethan: (In the crowd) Oh! Chick fight! (Smiles)  
  
Lizzie: Owwww!! Err! (Grabs Kate's hair with one hand and pulls it hard)  
  
Kate: (Gets Lizzie's nose, and tries to twist it)  
  
Gordo: (Talks to Miranda) We should try to stop this.  
  
Miranda: Um, well... I don' t think we can! (Gives a worried face)  
  
Lizzie: (Squishes Kate's cheeks) Take that!!  
  
Larry: (Part of crowd) Go Lizzie! Beat that Kate! (Looks around to see if anyone heard him)  
  
Kate: (Stomps on Lizzie's right foot very hard)  
  
Lizzie: (Kicks Kate's right leg, still squishing her cheeks)  
  
Lizzie and Kate: Ahhh!!  
  
Gordo and Miranda: (Tries to stop Lizzie)  
  
Lizzie: (Shouts to Gordo and Miranda) Don't! (Kicks Kate's left leg)  
  
Gordo and Miranda: (Backs away)  
  
Gordo: Well, we gave it a shot.  
  
Miranda: Yea...oh well... I think Lizzie can handle it...fight! Fight! Fight!   
  
Gordo: (Looks at Miranda in a weird way)  
  
(The principal goes out and sees the fight. Runs to Kate and Lizzie)  
  
Kate: (About to punch Lizzie's face)  
  
Principal: Hold it!  
  
(Crowd turns silent. Lizzie and Kate turn to the principal)  
  
Principal: (Talks to the crowd) Go home everyone...(Talks to Kate and Lizzie) Except you two.  
  
(Crowd leaves. Miranda and Gordo look at Lizzie. Lizzie gives them a signal telling them they can go. They both leave)  
  
Lizzie: (Sigh)  
  
Principal: Both of you don't say a word. Come with me to my office!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE TWELVE  
  
(Setting: In the Principal's office. Kate and Lizzie sit on a chair in front of the Principals desk. The Principal at his desk)  
  
Principal: I am shocked! What were you girls doing? Tell me! Lizzie, you go first.  
  
Lizzie: Well... all I have to say is that Kate poured red paint on me and I still have it on me! (Looks messy)  
  
Kate: (Glares at Lizzie)  
  
Principal: Now, why would she do that?  
  
Lizzie: Maybe because she thought I embarrassed her today at Lunch. (Looks at Kate) But I didn't! (Turns to the Principal) It's her fault that she laughs too much!  
  
Principal: What happened?  
  
Lizzie: She snorted...so I guess the red paint was to get revenge on me...  
  
Principal: It does make sense... Kate it's your turn.  
  
Kate: (Pretends to look sad) Claire and I was going to use the paint for a project, and...  
  
Principal: What type of project?  
  
Kate: (Gets a little nervous) Uh, um...a school project...  
  
Principal: Tell me, what type of school project?  
  
Kate: Uh, um...I forgot.  
  
Principal: Well as far as I remember, none of your classes have a project using paint.  
  
Kate: Really? (Pretends to Laugh) Are you sure?  
  
Principal: (Looks at Kate) Yes, I'm sure. (Saying with a strict voice) Kate, I'm going to have to believe Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: (Grins)  
  
Principal: BUT! Both of you are still in trouble for fighting. I'm going to have to expel...  
  
Lizzie: (Gasp) Oh please don't expel me! I only have 11 more days left here! Oh please!! I'll behave!! Please!!  
  
Principal: (Feels a little sorry for Lizzie) Oh...well...OK. You better behave Lizzie, including you Kate, or I will expel both of you!   
  
Lizzie: (Sigh) Thank you...  
  
Principal: I'm calling your parents (Looks at Lizzie) and your parents! (Looks at Kate)  
  
Kate: (Sigh) (Looks at Lizzie with an angry face)  
  
Lizzie: (Gives Kate a nervous smile)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SCENE THIRTEEN  
  
(Setting: Lizzie, Matt, and her parents just arrive at home from picking Lizzie up from school)  
  
Jo: I can't believe you did that Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: Mom! She started it! I was just defending myself...  
  
Sam: She does have a point hunny.  
  
Jo: (Looks at Sam in a mad face) Lizzie, I'm disappointed in you.  
  
Matt: Lizzie got in trouble! Lizzie got in trouble!! (Laughs)  
  
Jo: Matt! Go upstairs to your room!  
  
Matt: Oh man... (Goes upstairs to room)  
  
Lizzie: OK, OK, OK! I'm sorry. I was just trying to stand up for myself, for once. You know...since we're...moving. (Looks down at the floor)  
  
Sam: (Looks at Jo with a "You hurt her face")  
  
Jo: (Sigh) I'm sorry Lizzie. OK, I won't lecture you. I understand.  
  
Lizzie: (Looks at her Mom with a surprised face) Uh really...  
  
Jo: Just don't do that kind of stuff again!  
  
Sam: (Shakes head and lips moving "Don't listen to your Mom")  
  
Jo: (Turns to Sam) Sam...you can go now Lizzie. Go clean yourself. I have to talk to your Dad. (Glares at Sam)  
  
Lizzie: OK. (Smiles)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you all like this chapter! Chapter 9 is coming soon! Please R/R, I'll really appreciate it...thanks. 


	9. Missing Lizzie

A/N: I zoomed it to 1 day left until move because it'll take a lot of chapters if I made a chapter for each day. The 10 days after The Fight was just basically about Lizzie behaving in school and trying to avoid Ethan and Kate. Movers already packed the McGuire's furniture. The Gordons were nice enough to let the McGuire's stay in their house until they move.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
SCENE FOURTEEN  
  
(Setting: Friday after school. Gordo and Lizzie waiting for Miranda to arrive in Gordo's house. Lizzie watching TV in the living room while their parents are outside at the backyard talking and laughing. Gordo using the bathroom)   
  
* 1 Day Left Until Move *  
  
Lizzie: (Watching the Cooking Channel) Uh! This is so boring...  
  
(Lizzie's Dad comes in)  
  
Sam: Hey Lizzie  
  
Lizzie: (Smiles) Hey Dad...tomorrow...we're leaving (Looks sad)  
  
Sam: (Sigh) Lizzie, do you really want to go to Florida?  
  
Lizzie: (Shakes head) Sorry  
  
Sam: It's OK...I'm going somewhere...  
  
Lizzie: How come?  
  
Sam: I'm uh going to sort something out...(Smiles)  
  
Lizzie: Um...OK. (Looks confused)  
  
(Lizzie's Dad leaves house)  
  
Gordo: (Comes in) Hey Lizzie, did Miranda arrive yet?  
  
Lizzie: Nope.  
  
Gordo: Oh I wonder why she's taking so long...  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Lizzie: That might be her!   
  
(Lizzie and Gordo goes to the Front door and opens it)  
  
Miranda: Hey guys!!  
  
Lizzie and Gordo: Hey...  
  
Gordo: Come in.  
  
(Miranda comes in. They all sit in the living room)  
  
Miranda: (Sigh) Lizzie, so you're moving tomorrow.  
  
Lizzie: Uh huh...  
  
Gordo: (Looks unhappy) Well we're going to really miss you.  
  
Lizzie: (Smiles) Thanks you guys.  
  
Miranda: And we'll never replace you!  
  
Gordo: It won't be the same without you Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: It won't be the same without you guys either.  
  
Miranda: (Sigh)  
  
Lizzie: Promise you'll tell me everything even though I'm in Florida?  
  
Miranda and Gordo: Promise!  
  
Lizzie: (Sigh) I'm going to miss you both so much...(Starting to cry) I'm going to miss your lectures (Smiles at Gordo)...and I'm going to miss your girl advice (Smiles at Miranda)  
  
(Gordo and Miranda look at each other and gives Lizzie a hug altogether)  
  
Gordo: I'm going to miss you even more Lizzie...  
  
Miranda: Me too...  
  
Lizzie: (Smiles, still crying)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry if this is short. This one was just basically Lizzie's, Gordo's, and Miranda's last 'friend time' together. Next Chapter and the last! The move!! Please R/R thanks. 


End file.
